Statue of Happiness
The Statue of Happiness is a statue on Happiness Island in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Situated between southern Algonquin and Alderney, it is a parody of the real life Statue Of Liberty in New York City. The name refers both to the smile on the statue's face, and if spoken quickly, sounds like "The Statue of a Penis". Upon arriving at the statue's island, you can find the "Happiness Is...Land" Sweater on the ground near the entrance to the Statue of Happiness. Appaerance *The Statue of Happiness faces north up the West River. The real life Statue of Liberty faces south, out towards the Atlantic. *The stone pedestal stands upon a star-shaped base on Happiness Island (like the real life Fort Wood.) *The Statue holds a tablet in her left hand, and a cup in her right (in place of her real life counterpart's torch.) *The cup is a steaming (literally) cup of coffee (hot coffee), perhaps a reference to the "Hot Coffee Mod" for GTA San Andreas *The statue's face has a large grin on it, in reference to her name (Happiness) *The statue is said to look like Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, at the time a US Senator who was outspoken against the GTA series and the Hot Coffee scandal. Inscription The tablet held by the Statue reads: The Statues Heart Inside the statue is a beating heart, one of GTA IV's Easter eggs and is possibly the first easter egg that was found in GTA IV. The entrance is on the upper platform of the pedestal, right at the feet of the statue, which is only accessible by a helicopter. The southern door has a sign: "No Hidden Content This Way". This is similar to the sign on top of the Gant Bridge in GTA San Andreas and The Hidden Sign in GTA III. Through the door there is a ladder going upwards into the body of the statue itself. At the top of the ladder there is a small platform with a large, beating heart chained to the inside of the statue. The heart is indestructible. Accesibility The island is only accessible via air with a helicopter, boat or swimming to there. Algonquin is the closest island, and the nearest Subway stop is Castle Gardens on the Algonquin Outer Line. Helitours is on the south-east side of Algonquin for a helicopter, and there are lots of boats in moorings on the west side of Algonquin. The island itself has a number of boats, and also fork-lift trucks. Alternate names During one of the powerboat outings you can go on with Brucie Kibbutz, you'll have the opportunity for a scenic statue tour. However, Brucie calls it the "Statue of Freedom" in the audio while the subtitles still say "Statue of Happiness." This suggests that the statue might have had a different name during development, but the audio file did not get changed to reflect the statue's final name. es:Estatua de la Felicidadnl:Statue of Happiness Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Algonquin Category:Easter eggs